Talk:Archangel/@comment-6189844-20130208204746
I'm gonna be honest. I check this page every once in a while just to see the lulz. And to the guy who is defending Archangel Lucas like some kind of rabid fanboy, take note of his spelling mistakes and then compare them to comments that Archangel Lucas has actually posted. Same spelling mistakes, multiple times. I don't expect you to believe me, and to be 100% honest with you, I really don't care. I've been involved with the ROTS cast for quite some time now. For some...odd reason Arby even decided to take me on as a semi-important character. My acting's bloody awful but bleh. Who cares. Arby doesn't seem to mind. :I But I'm getting off-track. I've read through some of the more recent comments essentially demanding JMV to upload a video proving he is the voice actor. Which is all sunshine and rainbows but Jon has his own stuff to do. He's voicing multiple characters for his own content as well as a few other bits for yours truly. :3 What I'm trying to say is this, even if Jon wasted his time trying to prove to you people that he'll 'never '''meet in his lifetime, it still won't be enough. This mentally damaged individual will constantly come back begging for more attention either way. I'm giving this information to Sparkywolf and Dr Frostbite228. Whoever this person is with the Lucas Gradeur account is, he is not the voice actor for this character and he never was. I have provided you all with Skype quotes from both Jon and Arbiter himself. Both of which give a well-deserved distaste for this person. Let me also explain to you a little about the Machinima Making Process. First comes the ideas, then comes the script, then comes the body acting/voices. The Body acting is obviously incredibly important. However, if you hadn't noticed there are millions of gamers on Xbox Live who love machinima. Each one of them would love to body act. Body actors, are a dime a dozen. No offense body actors, I use people all the time and am incredibly grateful for their time, but it's the truth. So even if this AL guy was mentioned in the credits of Rise of the Spartans Part whatever. I guarantee you it's in the Body Actor's section. I've been credited as body acting for Soldiers, Elites and even the character I portray, Contrite. That doesn't mean I suddenly feel the urge to run around in Halo: Reach going ''"TEN HUT!" "WORT WORT WORT" and "ALONE FOR SO GODDAMN LONG" because frankly...I'd be mentally unstable to do so. :I I must leave now good sirs and...sirs with vaginas, so I shall leave another short message for the owners/admins of this wiki. You want your problems with this guy to end? IP ban him. It's been made perfectly clear that his presence here hasn't been positive. He's editied this page constantly and he'll keep doing it to get his point across. Therefore, I give solutions to both parties. Sparkywolf/Admins/Owners: IP Ban Lucas' account. Problem solved on this page/wiki. Archangel Lucas: You claim to be making your own version of Rise of the Spartans. So go make a wiki for that. Then you can edit/delete pages on your own terms. If you cannot do this, then you need to leave this website. You have done nothing for Rise of the Spartans other than stand and run. Accept this and move on. If anyone would like to contact me further regarding this, then please do via YouTube PM. That way you can also confirm that it is me actually posting this stuff. - Dave/Spearhead PPS: Forgot to mention, I just got through having a little conversation with Arby via Skype. For those who don't know, a bunch of directors are all joining together to make one large website. I've been told that in Arby's section there will be a sort of Wiki page describing the characters, plot and other goodies. So when that opens up he may have use for some folks looking to write semi-detailed descriptions for those sections.